I sing a bitter song
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is a Rentboy and is trying to make enough money to make end met and to pay for his father's hospital bill. But then comes Derek Hale a rich alpha that is looking for someone to help take care of his pack in ways he cant't.


He watched as Stiles took the phone from his beta, he saw his face go from that large smile he had dropped from his face and that wall Derek had spent 8 months braking down and still braking down put back up. "Alright thank for doing all you can." He put the phone down and the rest of the pack could see the blank look on the teen's face that become pale.

"Stiles?" A dark haired teen called out to him, there was a moment where they all thought that these lost teen was about to pass out but instead he turned and looked towards the alpha of the pack, his eyes barely hiding his pain.

"My dad has died." He told him, the pack froze as he watched Stiles turn and walk up the stairs.

The pack looks back at Derek knowing about the contract that the alpha made the teen sign "Alpha please make him stay!" The curly blonde asked, he was now shaking at the thought of their new pack mum leaving, standing up Derek kissed the stop of the blonde's hair.

"I will talk to him." He whispered, as he left the kitchen and headed up stairs to the bed room they shared his stomach filled with dread, he knew he should have talked to Stiles long before this day but he ever thought that the teen's father would die.

Getting to the door he heard little hiccups and sobs coming from the room as draw open and closes in anger. Derek sighed and knocked on the door as he walked in and watched as Stiles stand by the bed angrily shoving his clothes into the bag "Stiles…"

"We had a contract didn't we? You and your pack get to fuck me any time you want and not only will you pay me but you will pay for my father's hospital bills, if he wakes up or dies the contract is broke and if you had enough of me the contract ends." Stiles said, Derek could hear the pain in his voice as he walks deeper into the room.

"Stiles I tore the contract up 3 months ago." The teen turned to look at him, with wide eyes he could see tears escaping and roll down his cheeks,

"W…what?" He asked

"I tore it up, I saw you with my betas how they all flock to you when those hunters attack you, they love you Stiles, I love you." The teen shook from head to toe as he turned to look at the alpha.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked "Do you remember where you found me the reason why you and your pack get to fuck me?"

"I haven't forgotten we don't care Stiles that isn't who you are…"

"Isn't who I am? For fuck sake Derek I'm a blood rent boy! You meant to buy me for the night…I never should have agreed to this I did this to myself and you… you are a bloody fool!" He yelled, as he turned and grabbed more items from the draw.

Derek walked up to him and took the clothes out of his arms and then pulled Stiles close "Why are you fighting this Stiles? Tell me I can smell your fear you're shaking like a leaf and you're trying not to cry. You need us now more than ever."

"Because I'm in love, and pregnant and I let my fucking guard down. I let you all in I'm weak." He sniffed. Derek dropped to his knees as Stiles sat on the bed, the wolf's eyes wide in shock as he grabbed the teen's hands and kissed them

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, Stiles lifted his head up and pulled his hands way from Derek and warped his arms around himself.

"Yes." He closed his eyes to scare to see the alpha's face, he had been the wrong end of the alpha who found out he was pregnant the wolf tacked him down and killed his pup and it is how he ended up becoming a werewolf himself, the alpha's claws were a little too deep and infect him.

He felt warm hands place gently on his cheek forcing him to look up at the alpha and saw him beaming "You're pregnant with my pup and you love me?"

"No." Stiles said "I love the whole pack." Derek was still smiled as he looked into the shimmering whisky eyes, he let Derek manhandle him onto the bed and warped up around him spooning him as he moved his hand under the teen's shirt, feeling the old scars made by a John but Derek move his hand to feel the small swell of his mate's stomach…find alpha and kill him…Derek thought.

"My beautiful mate." Derek whispered "Mine."

"And the pack." Stiles muttered, as he enjoyed the wolf nuzzling his skin. There was a knock at the door making Stiles look to see the pack standing there.

"Sorry about your dad." One of the girls said, Stiles sniffed and nodded

"T…Thank you." He whispered, as he watched them climb onto the bed and curl around Stiles and Derek.


End file.
